


Will you?

by Meteor752



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aayla and Kit are bros, Also Plo calls Kit Kitty because that's adorable, And she's a bit tired of his shit, Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Not Beta Read, a little angst but not really, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteor752/pseuds/Meteor752
Summary: Kit and Plo has been together for five years now, they are already taking care of a padawan together, why not just take the next step? Well, you could freak out, is Kit’s only answer.
Relationships: Aayla Secura/Luminara Unduli, Kit Fisto & Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto/Plo Koon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Will you?

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing Plokit fanfiction despite the fact I have three other fic’s going on? It’s more likely than you think

Kit had never been a nervous person. He was in fact the total opposite, not to many people’s surprise.

He was charming, confident, easy-going, and relatively flirtatious. Not as bad as the resident Negotiator Obi-Wan, but still enough to make people he met swoon.

But for some reason, Plo had always made him feel different. He’d made him feel more aware of himself, of how he acted around him. Plo had always had such a calm demeanor, even when they had first met, and Kit had just been an inexperienced padawan.

It took Kit a while to figure out why he was so unsure of himself around him, why he felt that he needed to prove himself all the time when the Kel-dor was nearby. It took Aayla smacking him on the head for him to realize it.

Kit had fallen in love.

And so had Plo.

Which is where they were now, almost fifteen years after their first meeting, more than five years after they had first gotten together.

They were both lying in their shared bed, Plo sleeping without a care in the world while snuggled up to Kit’s chest, his face resting in the crook of his neck, but Kit couldn’t find rest.

He couldn’t get the words Nahdar had spoken so casually earlier in the day out of his head. It had seemed so obvious to the young Mon Calamari, and he could not help but wonder why he’d never thought of it before.

_“If you love him so much, why don’t you just marry him?”_

It had been more of an annoyed remark than an actual question, as it had been spoken after Kit had once again gushed about Plo to his padawan while helping him with his homework.

Kit had been left in stunned silence, which seemed to glad Nahdar as he continued writing on his holopad as if he hadn’t dropped a literal bombshell on his master.

Marry him.

_Marry Plo._

The thought had managed to leave his thought just a few minutes after as Nahdar needed help with a question, but it had managed to slither back into his mind as he went to bed, cradling the Kel-Dor in his arms.

Would it be such a bad idea?

Kit couldn’t help but grin at the image of him introducing himself as Kit Koon, it made him feel all giddy and jittery inside.

Plo shifted gently in his arms, burying his face deeper into his neck and letting out a quiet groan. Kit couldn’t help but smile down at him, gently stroking his back and kiss the top of his head.

The idea of Plo as his husband was more than wonderful, it was downright brilliant, and Kit wanted that image to be real.

But the idea of actually asking him horrified Kit to his core.

* * *

“You’re making way too big of a deal out of this,” Aayla said for maybe the tenth time as she leaned her chin on her fist, sighing deeply, “Just kriffing ask him.”

Kit snorted, crossing his arms against his chest, “You know I asked for your help so you could give me advice, not complain the entire time.”

“You didn’t ask me!” She replied, throwing her arms in the air, “You tricked me to come here you boc'ara!”

Well, he couldn’t exactly deny that, he had told her to arrive at his quarters for a meditating session, but instead he’d pulled her in and immediately started rambling to her.

“That doesn’t matter at the moment!” He argued back, pouting slightly, “What does matter is that I need your help to pull this off!”

Aayla sighed deeply while rubbing her face, “Listen muchi, I know you want to propose in some grand way, but I also know that Plo would appreciate whatever you did, so stop making it into a big thing and just ask on your next mission or something.”

“But it’s not that easy!” Kit was well aware that he was whining, but he didn’t care, “Should I have a speech prepared? A plan for the actual wedding? A ring of some sort? Do Kel-Dors use wedding rings? What if he says no?!”

Aayla let out an airy laugh at the last words, “Please, from what Shaak has told me he’s rambling about you as much as you are about him, there’s not a chance he’d say no.”

“But what if?!” Kit shot to his feet as he shouted, “What if he thinks it’s too early?! What if he doesn’t want to risk it?! What if he finds it weird and wants to break things off?!” Kit had begun pacing the room as he rambled up all the what if’s he could think of.

“Kit,” Aayla said, her voice still calm as she stood up and stopped his pacing by putting her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them slightly, “Calm the kriff down. Plo loves you very much, and you love him. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“There’s always something to worry about,” He muttered. Especially around Plo. Kit had always wanted everything to be perfect when it came to him, despite the Kel-Dors insistence that it really was not necessary, he was already perfect.

“How would you do it?” He asked, glancing up at his friend, “If you were to propose to Luminara, how would you do it?”

Aayla snorted, “I’d just ask her, maybe after some mission or something, simple as that. But we’ve been together for less than a year, so maybe we will wait for a little with that,” Despite her words, Kit could see Aayla smirk slightly at the idea of being married to Luminara.

“You make it sound way too easy,” He groaned, rubbing the palms of his hands over his eyes.

“Because it is that easy,” She said, her voice more comforting than before, as she rubbed his shoulder, “Let’s just make a plan, that does not involve you freaking out, okay?”

* * *

And so they did.

Kit and Plo were planned on going on a mission together just a week after, and Aayla saw that as a perfect opportunity to ask when they were finished and alone.

She’d helped him prepare a speech, though made sure it was his own words, and even helped him with buying a ring.

That did not make him any less nervous when Plo and him were back in their quarters after the mission, Plo speaking fondly of one of his clones, which normally Kit would have loved to hear about but he just couldn’t focus.

“Plo,” He finally said, realizing first after that’d he’d interrupted him, “Sorry, I-”

“It’s alright,” He said, and despite the fact that most of his face was covered Kit could see the concern on his face.

It became silent after that. Not awkward, it was never awkward when it came to them, but it was as close as they’d ever come to it.

“Plo I-”

“Kit-”

Both the Jedi chuckled as they spoke at the same time, and Kit started fidgeting lightly with his fingers. The small box with the ring felt heavy in his pocket.

“You first,” Plo said.

Well, it’s now or never.

“Plo,” He started, looking up at the Kel-Dor with nervous eyes, “I love you,” He started, and he could see a slight confusion pass over Plo’s features.

“Yes, I know that Kitty, you tell me every day and I love you too, but this is something else,” His voice was stable like it always was, but he could detect the question in his tone nonetheless.

“I know,” Kit said, a smile tugging at his lips,” I love you more than you could imagine Plo, and ever since I met you I knew that I would break the Jedi code a thousand times over if it meant being with you.”

“But being around you makes me more nervous than I let on, Plo. You’re just too perfect, and in your presence, I feel less than, in a way,” Kit could see how Plo wanted to argue, but he held up his hand to stop him, “Let me finish. I may feel more anxious about myself, but I also feel better and more confident, kind of. I know it sounds, weird, but this whole thing is kinda, weird, so I guess it fits.”

Kit chuckled,” What I’m trying to say, is that you make me stronger. You gave me something to truly fight for in this war, and I know that I make you stronger as well. And I don’t want to lose that feeling. Ever.”

Plo grabbed a hold of his hand and stroked it tenderly with his claws as he leaned his forehead against Kit’s, embracing his force signature against the Nautolan’s. It was warm, soft, comforting.

Kit reached into his pocket with his free hand and grabbed a hold of the small box with the ring. It was a Nautolan ring, designed to look as if seaweed ensnared the green gem in its middle.

He took the box out of his pocket and his it behind the palm of his hand, as he looked up at Plo.

“Plo, will you mar-“

“Kitty, will you m-“

Kit took a step back, stunned at the sight of a box that Plo held up, similar to his own. Inside there was a dark golden ring with a light red gem placed. At a closer inspection, he could see that there was an engraving in the ring the looked a lot like the patterns on Plo’s mask.

Kit looked up from the box to Plo, and he could both see and sense that he was just as stunned as he himself was.

After a beat of silence, before a snort escaped Kit’s mouth.

“I take that as a yes?” He said, snickering lightly while taking the ring from Plo’s hand, replacing it with the one in his hand.

“You’re a dork, Kitty,” Plo replied, slipping the golden ring onto his finger, before placing the Silver seaweed one onto his own.

Kit grinned widely, wrapping his arms around his now Fiancé’s shoulders, nuzzling his nose into his neck while engulfing him with love through their bond. Plo wrapped his own arms around Kit, embracing him tightly while whispering declarations of love into his ear.

Really, what had Kit been worried about?

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering about Plo’s perspective throughout all of this, it was basically that he saw a ring one day and was just like “Might as well propose.”
> 
> Aayla will be real smug when Kit returns with an engagement ring of his own on his finger.


End file.
